There are dead children in the walls
by xxTwisted Dark Dreamsxx
Summary: Right now she wasn't scared, not she wasn't scared at all. Sango was terrified.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha

This story is based on something I said to my brother one late night. Enjoy!

* * *

Sango stared at her so called 'friends' with a look of fear stricken across her face, and then over to the big old haunted house behind her. She gulped. The house behind her was said to be the most haunted house in Japan. Inside it lived an old man who'd eat any children who would come near his house. He would gesture them in with huge candy bars to come inside to take a look, and then he would bring them into a secret room. But of course, that was all just fairy tales. Nothing real about it. Except for the part about giving out huge candy bars. But that was only for Halloween. Although to Sango right now, it didn't really matter. She fiddled nervously with her golden chain necklace.

"Um, are you sure?" Sango asked for one last time, casting her friends a quick glance.

"Yes already!" one of her friends, Kikyo cried in exasperation. She smirked and pushed her ponytail over he shoulder. "Unless you're chicken." Behind her, Sango's two other friends, Ayame and Kagura, were making clucking noises and waving their arms around in the air.

Sango's cheeks turned red and she furrowed her eyebrows at them. "I'm not chicken! Not at all!"

"Then prove it," said Ayame, glaring at her. "Go in." Kikyo and Kagura gave Sango a good push towards the house.

"Hey stop it!" Sango snapped, shoving her friends away. She gulped again and looked up at the door. Sango slowly made her way up to the doorway, the board's creaking with every footstep she made. She reached for the doorknob carefully and slowly turned it. Half of Sango desperately hoped that it was locked, while the other half hoped that it would automatically open. Which it did. Sango looked inside of the house. To her surprise, it looked like any normal old house from the inside. Sango smiled and walked in.

"This isn't scary at all," she commented to herself, looking around and entering the living room. Without warning, Sango suddenly skidded across the floor and fell flat and her back.

"Aowww..." she groaned in pain, trying to get up despite her now aching back. Sango looked over at what made her slip.

Whatever it was it was a deep red. Sango touched it. And sticky. Sango sniffed it.

It was only ketchup.

Sango smirked to herself, thinking about how silly it was that she was afraid of the ketchup, thinking it was blood. Giving out a small chuckle, Sango got up and walked out of the living room. Right when she walked out of the doorway, a bat and spider came flying down at her.

"Ahhhh-huh?" Sango flicked at them. The bat and the spider suddenly went flying around the room, a string visibly attached to them. Sango gave out a small chuckle which became a roaring laugh at the old man's attempts to scare younger people.

Cheap plastic toys. He probably got the bat and the spider from the corner shop, or something.

Soon her path stretched out into a long and dark hallway. As she walked on, wondering what would pop out to her this time, a mummy came falling out the wall.

"Hm," Sango said, examining the mummy. She tore off a piece of it's rapping. "This fellow seems to be wrapped in what looks like toilet paper. Hah!" Sango chuckled again and threw the toilet paper piece to the ground. "Seriously, what was this old man thinking? He's a real amatear at making people scared."

Sango decided to walk into one of the rooms. There was a severed head in the corner of the room. Yellow stuff was coming out of its head. Yellow stuff that looked like...

"Ramen," Sango stated to herself. She took a noodle and ate him. "Mmmmm, hey look, I'm eating brains! I never knew that they would taste to good! Hah ha! Such a haunted house this turned out to be." Right before she left the room, another spider came flinging down at her. Flicking it away, Sango laughed at her foolishness. She walked on, munching on some 'brains'.

---

About half an hour later, Sango had finally made it to the backroom. And there was the old man, holding a bucket full of the biggest candy bars Sango had ever seen. When Sango entered the room, the old man noticed her presence quickly and looked up to her.

"My my, you're the first kid to ever make it this far," the old man said, grinning a smile that showed a bunch of missing teeth. "Congrats, little girl."

Sango frowned at him for calling her a kid (since she's 16) but let it down. "Um, yeah. No offense old man, but that wasn't a very scary haunted house. It was more like the ones you always see in carnivals. The one's where they have the cardboard people that pop up, while cheesy music is on." She took out a small rubber spider that was in her pocket, as a souvenir, to tell everyone that she actually made it through the haunted house, and to tell everyone that it actually was scary. Some stray noodle brains were on it.

The old man chuckled. "Because my dear, the reason for that is because you haven't seen the haunted house yet," he said, still bearing that grin. But this time it looked much darker and sinister.

Sango stepped back uneasily. "What do you mean?"

"There's no need to be afraid, m'girl," the old man said softly, taking hold of the curtain that was behind him. He handed her a chocolate bar with old wrinkly hands. "All I'm saying is that the real haunted house is actually back here. That's all, my dear." He lifted the curtain.

Sango eyed the curtain. Behind it was complete darkness. Taking the chocolate bar with shaky hands, Sango poked her head just a bit through the curtain. Without warning, she felt the old man give her a great push through the curtain. Sango fell with a loud thump beyond it, and into the darkness. Then she looked up from the ground to see-

A little girl.

But she didn't look like any ordinary child. She was wearing one of those dresses that little girls wore in the olden days. Her eyes almost looked black. She was clutching a headless teddy bear.

"Um, hello," Sango greeted, not wanting to seem rude. She forced her mouth into a smile. The girl gazed up at her, and at that very moment, Sango noticed that her eyes were totally black.

"There are dead children in the walls," she said in a quite and emotionless voice. Just as Sango's smile game, it was gone.

"Uh, what?" she asked, looking around at the walls. The younger girl looked around the walls aimlessly. Suddenly, the walls around them started to bulge out, as if a great monster was trapped inside.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Sango cried, stumbling back towards the curtain. She tugged at the curtain, but it wouldn't budge. The old man's chuckles could be heard at from the other side of the curtain. Sango clawed at the curtain desperately, even though it would open at all.

"It's no use. You can't escape."

Sango glared over at the girl as the walls bulged out even further. "What? What do you mean?"

"You will join us now, Sango Taijiya."

Without warning, once again, the walls were ripped open. Thousands of children, all ages and dead, edged nearer towards Sango. In a matter of seconds, Sango was engulfed by children's arms and faces. Right now she wasn't scared, not she wasn't scared at all.

She was terrified.

* * *

Woooo where to start. Well, this is how I got the idea:

One night I was watching Lilo and Stitch with my brother and his friend in the dark. My brother likes to call me names...Satan, Devil's spawn, child of Mary, and so on. So anyway, I decided to spook him and his friend out. So I looked up at my brother and said in a monotone voice 'There's dead children in the walls'. And I made his friend cry... (his friend was 16 at the time...haha). OK, so any who, I have an original story to this, where I'm the girl who gets engulfed by little peoples. Here's the link to it if you want to read it (which I don't recommend! It had many bad spelling errors!) ya...please comment!


End file.
